Fallen Blooms,Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, & Bloodcrusted Falls ,Once Mine..The many tries a soul makes to get to where they are to be before they are no more.. More Inside..Mystery ,suspence, trag. rom., humor
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls, Once Mine

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Souls are born , Passing many forms ,Til they come to where they are led, Many Chances bestowed, Great numbers tossed aside ,and With many warnings, To learn what they must .In the end it is all the same where their creations are judged, And it is told where one should be destroyed or allowed to exist...'

Okay guys, this is a working title in progress, given until I find something more worthy of its true name , but publicly it will be called My Untitled till then .. I am hoping all of you reading might be able to give me some insight in naming it.. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had in writing this piece , and I do hope once it finds its proper name , may it prosper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter One~

Originating Blooms

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Souls are born , Passing many forms ,Til they come to where they are led, Many Chances bestowed, great numbers tossed aside ,With many warnings, To learn what they must , In the end it is all the same where their creations are judged, And it is told where one should be destroyed or allowed to exist...'

~The Path Of The Lone Stranger ~

A boy with long black , waist length hair , with violet eyes , dressed in slacks ,suspenders,and a white longsleeved button-up. Standing alongside a small group of children, laughing mockingly at the source of their newfound entertainment . A little girl . The sight brought forth a critical gaze from the boy now finding her appearance rather odd. It wasn't that it was bad, the way she looked, only different , but those, and because she was attired in a outfit not similar to the other girls in dresses within the village had brought on her own hell.

Staring , as he was then brought to the attention of her eyes, finding them to be a pale amber, as they were watching the children play from her spot crouching beyond the fenceline of the small school they attended, and then the boy returned to the other girls playing. A noise made him turn back towards the little girl , as she was now being taken away by her mother, and was now whining painfully towards the older woman fixing her hair into pigtails of silky pewter, as they went away. Something inside him wanted to follow the strange girl , just to make sure that she was okay, but another stopped him, freezing him to his current spot.

Although to his misfortune , the boy wasn't to see the strange girl again , and no matter how much he looked she eluded him until much time had passed.

Now he was a man , walking down the dirt roads, and towards the trails leading him to a nearby coalmine. It was where many men worked , once they graduated high school ,and tried to make something out of themselves , moving away from their comforts of what was once home. The cold air was violently tossing about to claim its next victim towards frostbite, if not properly dressed, and a day the man was thankful that he wore his winter attire over the layers of clothing underneath.

Along the way , the male heard someones tears in the still of the early morning , combined with angry screams from the males appearing to be centering themselves around the woman's crying. Averting his direction towards the sound , to offer any assistance to the obviously distraught unknown woman , as the feeling to protect her grew, like he wanted to so long ago for another, but then he was too young to understand ,and now he only hoped that this time it wasn't to late as he ran.

A gunshot rang through the air as a sign that maybe the one the man was trying to protect was already lost , but then her screams soon joined theirs thereafter to prove that maybe he still had a chance . Soon crashing his weight upon the other male attempting to claim this seemingly innocent woman's life, as another gunshot was heard flying abandoned to the ground. The intruding presence was soon discovered as the attempted murderer then screamed his obvious dislike towards the male interrupting what he thought had to be done, as the one that had interupted the woman's end, as he searched into her eyes, soon found that she wasn't a woman at all, at least not completely, and then he was suddenly taken back to the days when he was a boy ..

"It's you ..."the male gasped

But Then , before it could be stopped , another gunshot was shot..

The woman, or the like was soon sent towards the ground in the emerging puddle that grew around her dying form . Ringlets of silver tossed around her, and soon soaked to tangle with that of bloody crimson, as her body did before it .

Standing abruptly , as the sudden shock fell upon him from where the bullets descent had gone , and then unknown anger bred within sending the male to act in vengeance for the woman losing ground on the holds to this life . Sending a tightened fist out to the male who had taken the shot, then wrapping a firm grasp around that of his neck , strangling him in his brewing hatred for the one who had sought to take the woman's life . Until another gunshot from another one he hadn't yet noticed , and one that posed as a lawman ,as he was soon shot himself , lain on the ground not far from the one he sought to protect..

Reaching out a bloodied hand towards that of the woman , then pulled her close to him in a friendly embrace so that they wouldn't be alone in their passing. A gasping croak broke through the man's bloodied lips , as he held her close, and submitted to his heart that only wanted to soothe the pain of the strange girl , one he never had the chance to meet..

" Who Are...? Why would..? What are?"

And her pained answer was...

" Thankyou ...For for attempts to save me, but it was only a matter of time , for I wasn't supposed to be .. I was a mistake .. I am a hanyou, and I was born to die... My name is Kagome..."

Shaking his head in the crook of the hanyou's neck with tears falling from his eyes , as he held her only tighter against him to chase the truth of her words away , for the reasons she had only believed her existance to be. Then with the last of his strength the man holding the hanyou cloaked in crushed red velvet, as she then returned the embrace of the stranger who sought to comfort her, and in her finding the will to speak his final words to her in farewell.

"No , you were born to meet me, my beautiful hanyou...You were my purpose in this life to find you, and my only regret is the moment we meet , we have to say goodbye .."

" Thank you whoever who ever you are , my loving stranger..."

With that two strangers found the love within another , as they passed on...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls , Once Mine

~ Chapter Two~

Mingling With The Flow Of Time With You , Unknowingly

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Time Of Separation Repeats Itself & Although Gathering Persists, So Does The Paths We Take~

Young adults gathered to hear the sounds of the music pouring through the local corner soda shop . It was the middle of summer , and all that was young were wasting the energy until school had resumed once again to take the place of there boredom. Flowing Poodle skirts , and conforming leathers were abound in the flock of students awaiting for that new tune , the one that consisted among the old as devil's enchanting .

The ringing of the doors bells rang , to alert the occupants of another presence to join them in their disobedience, but the one whom had known of her entrance just by the sound of her laugh nearby , had already known before the chimes , and his eyes landed on her immediately , as she entered the small establishment with some of her friends. The man watching with his eyes pinned to the sight of her , had grown to only watching her since he noticed her at the end of the previous year. He never knew her name , but something had drawn him to her , as soon as he noticed her, but what it was the man never could figure it out.

Hidden within his dark locks as he watched her coming into their new hangout ever since the soda shop opened six months ago, and the place where he had noticed her after they both were lead her once school had ended. Back then the woman had come alone , while he had been dragged by some of his idiot friends , but as soon as he smelt her tears the man was caught in something within the teary chocolate orbs of hers. Although now it wasn't something of a simple obsession with him , as it had become something more while time passed , but the need to be close to her was eminent, and the desire for it to be so.. Unavoidable.

Although today was different than the others, as the past times that had led him to her had never given him a chance for them to speak like this one had , and the man would now for he had tried , but with no luck..

"Kagome .. I can't believe you did that .. I mean you turned down Kouga again from the homecoming spring dance ? Haven't you been dating him for sometime now?" Another girl by the name of Sango teased...

"Yeah I know but before I decide to be serious with someone like that , like he offered when he asked... I would like too see what's out there so that I 'am not settling for the first , and only one I have ever known since we kids..."

" Whoa Kagome? You broke up with him ? ! " Another girl by the name of Rin gasped..

"No , Only gave him a chance , and for me to see other people .. You know?"

" Never knew that you were such a bad girl, and wait to your parents find out ? So who's it gonna be this time Kagome?" Sango taunted..

" No one in mind actually , just going to play the field a bit , and see where it leads .. Can we talk about something else .. I mean you both have boyfriends , why are you so interested in my love life-" Kagome ranted on until a fiercely grounded out yell entered , and soon silenced the occupants , as their eyes landed on the angry form at the entrance..

"Kagome , you bitch! How dare you break up with me before the most important event of our high school lives , so you can whore yourself about ! " Kouga screamed loudly as quickly as he had came forward to smack his hand hard , against her face.

That had done it , the man quickly rose then moved to stand before his crouching in fear obsession, and caught his hand firmly in his ..

"What the hell you bastard ! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit woman, no matter how much they make you want to !"

Gasps had soon filled the room...

"What , so your her new flavor of the month huh?" Kouga smirked..

" No , I am not .. However it doesn't mean that I don't wanna be close to her, because I do ..So I am only going to ask this once ,leave her alone!" the mysterious man , who had been watching her forever had said..

"Whatever , never mind you can have her ! I knew she was a waste of time ! " Kouga then soon left..

"Are you okay ?" The remaining male within their little group , and her savior asked out of concern..

A shocked Kagome answered..

" Ah yeah .. Thanks Um .. What's your name ?"

" Good to hear , my name is Ash .. Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you ..." Ash introduced , as he had soon pulled her up by the hold of her hand ..

"The pleasure is all mine , would you like to join us ? Let me treat you for helping me ..? These are my friends Sango , and Rin ...There boyfriends should be here soon so you wouldn't feel too left out being surrounded by all us girls.."

"Love too , and hello ladies .. As long as your with me , I will be just fine..."Ash rumbled smoothly while holding Kagome's gaze , as he soon scooted in next to Kagome..

After that first meeting between the one who patiently waited for the woman that he looked on for so long to notice him, finally had , and from there a romance bloomed..

-Six Months later-

Two lovebirds sat in the seat of Ash's car making out at the drive through , as their lips caressed , and their fingers tangled in with that of the other, at the near-end of their senior year .

"Ka Kagome ... Marry Me?" Ash whispered against her lips

"What ? Are you kidding me , aren't we a little young ?" Kagome gasped , and allowed for his tongue to glide past her kiss to roam inside her mouth , greedily.

"You heard me , Marry me Kagome . I love you , you love me , and nothing past should matter right ?"

"Yes .." Kagome mumbled happily once hearing his response..

Upon hearing the answer he only longed for , Ash claimed his fiance's lips once again , as he placed the ring held by his fingers, upon hers, then continued on to claim her body , as well as her heart, her hand , and without knowing her soul..Within the steamy confines of the car , they both made their love known , as they shared each others body with the one they claimed as their own.

"Kagome...I love you .."

"I love you too Ash .."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Three~

Fallen Blooms

-The First Rejection Becomes Known -

During class , after their engagement , Kagome had abruptly removed herself from her seat and rushed towards the receptacle at the front of the class. Sango had suddenly came towards her side , and soothed her with comforting strokes on her back ,before taking her to the school the way after being followed soon by Ash , as he soon saw her pass by the open door of classroom, but once he rushed towards the two , while his lady attempted to control her stomach , another soon made his approach , Kouga..

"What the hell Bitch is wrong with you! Your stupid , you know that ? If you would've stayed with me , this would'nt have happened ! How could you !" Kouga slapped her across the face..

"Kouga ! Get away from her , you bastard !" Ash yelled rushing towards his woman , now holding her bruising cheek..

"Kagome , are you alright? What's Wrong ? Why aren't you in class ?" Ash asked after nailing Kouga with the same punch that he gave to his fiance..

" Ash , I'am pregnant ..."

"What? I thought ?" Ash whispered , holding her tightly..

"I know we did , but somehow it happened, anyway ..I am so sorry .."

"Seriously Bitch! Still being a slut , and now blaming it on Ash.. Your evil woman ! I am so glad I got rid of you when I did ..I saw you with Roku" Kouga yelled.

"Get outta here Kouga before I throw you out ! What? Wait Roku , the new kid? When were you ? I thought?" Ash Confusedly asked.

"No Ash , I didn't do anything ! I love you !"Kagome cried

"Ash , she's telling the truth .. Her and I were asked to show him around , but other then that nothing happened with the exception of them talking about the engagement , after he had asked her out in his own way ...Though Kagome told him about you , and it was left at that afterward, the charges of him grouping her were dropped.." Sango confirmed

" She's lying Ash , but whatever you'll see it soon enough regardless if you believe me or not ! She's a coniving cunt!" Kouga spat.

"Shuddup Kouga ! "Sango threatened then looked at Ash's face as the information was taken , and then spoke to her friend knowing of what was to be no matter if he wanted to believe his fiance , he didn't ..

"Come on Kagome .. Let's go .." Sango then placed her hands on her shoulders before the girl paused , and looked up to her boyfriend , whispering...

"Ash , you do believe me don't you ?" Kagome looked to him with pleading , teary eyes..

" I want to Kagome, but now I don't know what to think ..I'am sorry .."

Years later he wasn't privy of the mistake he had committed back then , until he was settled down again with his wife Kikyo , and one he had met a week later of their breakup.. A news broadcast telling about two bodies discovered a year after they all graduated , now solved two years later .

It wasn't until those pictures flashed across the corner of his eyes that his attention was steadied upon the broadcast , and told of the blatant truth.. It was a picture of his Kagome , her graduation picture , placed by another taken of her holding a small child, her child , and his .. It was certain by the looks of the small bundle taking on the exact copy of his own, but a younger version of himself . The only difference was that his son had her eyes..

A arrest was made , and it was soon documented that it was Kouga that had murdered them in cold blood with no one to protect them , when it was him that should've stayed , and done so..

Falling down in complete shock , never knowing what happened to her after the last time he saw her, the day he said goodbye , and now he knew ..Tears flowed from his eyes , as distraut panic soon took him in his pain that quickly rose within his chest..

"Kagome ...?"Ash croaked as he lightly ran his fingers across the screen where two picures were displayed

Immediately taking out his cell , and snapping the pictures of what was his burden to bear , then made a call to his wife , as he then ran out to his car with the sobs broken free from his throat..

Upon hearing the distinct voice of his wife , Ash rasped while he jammed his keys into the ignition , and started the car , lighting it to life..

" I'am sorry Kikyo , but this is goodbye .. I can't do this anymore .. Not when she , he ..Know that I love you..." Ash hung up then sped out towards his intended path ..

With one hand on the wheel , and the other placing the opened phone on the passenger seat with the pictures displayed, and then continued on, as he then spoke ..

"Kagome.. I 'am so sorry..." Ash's voice gasped softly with his eyes now blurred , and with his next words being his last , he said how he felt for her , and for the child he long abandoned..

"I love you ..I always had .. I always will .." Upon those words were spoken his heart stopped as the car took a abrupt turn , and ran itself a cliff , taking with it of his wife's car , as it also spun after, taking both of them in death while a name passed through their lips .. One being his , and the other Kagome's.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Four ~

Bloodcrusted Falls Overflow

BY Inuyashas Youkai

~Yet, In Another Life ~

A striking man of twenty eight , Sha , looked upon his reflection with tired brown eyes, as he just woken up to another day of dealing with people , of whom he didn't like much. Dressed in a crisp white dress shirt , with black dress pants ,and a suit jacket .His hair was hung in a low ponytail, with the exception of some of his black hair covering some of his eyes.

Well there was one whom he could stand , but there was something that made him hesitant to approach her , and it was what kept him away from her for some time. Though he loved that she seemed to understand his dislike for dealing with kissing ass to their co employees all day, and her sense of humor was priceless.. Although apart of him knew why, with time , as to why he stayed away , and that was because the man soon found he was attracted to her, but with himself being married for so long to his lovely wife who took care of him, though on the other hand the other girl seemed to understand him.

Although the thoughts that had consumed his mind over time were dangerous , especially when he had gained from his best friend , as he had gotten it from her best friend ,and that was that lil Ms. Kagome was attracted to him as well.. Really Dangerous, because the man was actually thinking of pursuing this Kagome woman , not that he didn't love his wife Kikyo , but he found that over time that Kagome had possessed something inside her that his wife lacked, and that was she had the power over him to make him feel wild, free even.. Though as his fantasies played out within his mind , Sha wasn't willing to act upon them , not yet , as him , and his wife began going to counseling before they called it quits.

It was one night though that the two , amongst that of Sango , and Miroku , who were their mutual friends , and that were dating themselves, were staying late to finish a important account, that all of that changed. Somehow the two had ended up in the copying room together , then suddenly without warning or planning , Sha had pinned her up against the wall , and began to kiss her ravishingly..Soon though Kagome followed his lead , and locking the door behind them , then continued to imitate that of her attraction, as he tore at her clothes. Sha had her naked body soon wrapping around his , as he repeatedly plunged his erection inside her welcoming tight pussy .

" We should stop...Sha.." Kagome said in between kisses

"Definately ..Stop , Kagome .." Sha answered then attacking her neck with little love bites..

"Why can't we just..."Kagome moaned rubbing herself against his thrusts

"Cause You want me as much as I want you...I can't stop , Kagome .. God I don't know if I want too, either.. Dammit Bitch what are you doing to me !" Sha grabbed a hold of her bare hips and slammed into her harder , as he soon found that the woman he held now, had created this feeling where he couldn't get enough of her..

After growling frustratedly , not gaining any closer to a release , as he continued to have his way with the teasing bitch that had him seeing her in everthing he did, Sha then raised her bare leg up over his shoulders , and leaning her against the nearby desk in the copying room , while his hands trailed paths of searing flames down the length of her pleading body , as she screamed , but with that his desire to have her just grew tenfold upon hearing them.

"Kagome..."

"Oh Sha .. I wanted this for so long ... With you .."

"Me too ..I dreamt of holding you like this for as long as I can remember..."

A hour later , both of them drenched with sweat , and their desires sated, Sha then removed himself from the beauty underneath him, then offered his hand for her to take , after kissing her deeply on the lips.. Both dressed , and slyly escaped the room , making it back to their friends without them ever knowing the time they had just left from.

Although this was the start of what would soon be another tragic disaster , as over time they both had fallen in love for each other, in the end came down to Sha being made to chose between them for the first time, and for last. For afterwards , instead of listening to his heart, as he should have , he chose the other ..

After he said those words, telling Kagome goodbye, then seeing her runaway , Sha knew of his mistake once he let her go, but where to find her now , he didn't know.. For most of the night after finding that he needed her , Sha told his wife he had to let go to find the woman that he was in love with, and that he was sorry, but even then it was too late.. When Sha had ran to her place , busting open the door , and then finding the scent of her blood becoming overwhelming , his blood grew cold , as he rushed towards the bathroom, then finally finding her , Sha fell to his knees next to the filled bathtub with her in it .

Quickly grabbing her from the bathtub, and carrying her , while sobbing , as he panickly tried to stop the blood from escaping , soon finding that no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't stop. Pulling her close , and wrapping his arms tightly around her for what he knew was for the last time, then repositioning them upon the bed , still holding her with one arms ,as his tears continued to flow, while the other strayed to the bedside table to grab the gun that was hidden there..Then he spoke ..

"Kagome , I am sorry ..I made a mistake , but I love you so much , and now with you gone .. I don't have anything left to keep me here, not without you..." Sha whispered , and then kissed her passionatly , his last kiss before he pulled the trigger...

Together wrapped within each other , both Sha , and Kagome laid as one with the love that for a mistake , they never knew, and passed away with that same love for each other , because it was all they had left keeping them here, as soon as they found it ...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Five ~

Warnings From The Enlightened Monk, Within The Light

& A Souls Time Wandering In Silence

~Warnings ~

A bright light breathed warmth into the man's soul, as he found that he wasn't where he was supposed to be , and Kagome was no longer with him. Panic ally searching , as he jumped up within the pearly white stretched with blue , until a deep voice called his name .. Turning towards the voice he found that of a man , appearing to him as a monk of sorts , and suddenly for some reason knew that he had died , but if that were true shouldn't Kagome be with him too. Confused , Sha then looked back towards the now coming monk , passing by the flowing billows of white, and then when he facing the monk above him , he asked why, but he was silenced before he could speak with a wave of the monk's hand ..

"Shhh.. Young man , it will be the way it should be, as long as you had finally learned the error in your ways, regarding the path you should be taking .."

"Where is she ? She died too hasn't she ?"

"Indeed she had , but it will be some time before your soul meets again with hers, and because the ties between you had been frayed , the next time you do .won't be from the same time that you are placed..

"I don't understand ?"

" You see , you had many lives with that of Kagome , and each one you have failed to learn what had been laid out for you, and before it was too late. This will be your last chance , and it won't be easy, but because of the way she left the world , leaving you , the ties you both shared were frayed, and so now she won't share the same existance as you but will come to you from a different place, and a gap of time from your own.. Although the reasons that she was brought to you would appear as a much different cause ,and one not of her own , but one of the time she enters when she finds you.. "

"Where is she now?"

"She now is in a state of restlessness , silence , and will remain until the rift within her soul is closed enough for her to reenter the flow of time , once more ..."

" How will I know ?"

"You won't .. The only thing I can tell you is that she won't appear for a great time , after you have encountered much pain , and before the time when we will meet again ..Although this time you musn't fail or else both of your souls will be destroyed, but I must warn you , there will be another one that makes you feel as though you have found her ,though she will betray you , because both of you will be tricked and it is through a different one from afar that teaches you to forgive amongst alot of things ..That is Kagome.. She will be the one who accepts you , and will in the end promises to remain by your side , until the time you no longer need her .."

"So where will I be ?"

"You will be soon placed within your new life , and in one that within the history books was known as Sengoku Judai or The Feudal Era, taking on Kagome's very first form the very moment you were both born , meeting for the first time.. A hanyou, but unlike her you will survive the centuries without her , and you will not find death as she had , but you will know what she had felt , the reasons she felt the way she had when she died that night in your arms.."

"Is she -?" Sha started before the monk interupted telling him that if he was ready , that it was time to go..."

"I'am sorry young man ,it is time to embark on your journey ... Will you follow me ?"

Without words , Sha did follow him , and as he had , the man suddenly felt heavy sleepy , The last words he allowed pass his lips was of the girl's name ,and the last words he heard after he had spoken it were..

"Kagome, Come find me , once again.. I'll be waiting .."

"Find her, love her , protect her...Or you will find both of yourselves lost ,and with no way back "

~ A Soul's Solitude ~

Laying within a patch of soft blades of grass, and submitting her will to the silently spoken comands , only telling her to sleep. Allowing the warmth from the gentle breeze lightly carress her fondly , as she felt no pain , no sadness, only peace. The soul lying there hadn't known for how long for which she had been , only that she was, and for some reason felt grateful , because of it.. For her soul felt weary...She didn't know why , only knowing that it was so..

Then as she was curled peacefully , Kagome started to feel herself becoming lighter, as images from long past had soon thrown themselves at her, and then the answers that she idly wandered , Kagome knew..Everytime that she was placed on the earth , her soul would be repeatedly be torn away from it , and it always would happen soon after she met the soul whom had kept reappearing shortly before. As the soul pondered over what she had been shown , it then reaffirmed a decision , and that was that whenever she would feel the same way she did when that of the other had shown, Kagome would stay far away from it's presence , if she could help it ..

For she refused to have this soul have the power , deciding so intently regarding if she should stay, or that she must go.. Never will she allow herself to be placed in that , ever again.. But as the one before her , Kagome's soul soon forgotten all that she'd known , then took her fall into the depths below , and to her return on earth, but what she had remembered was what it was felt for the other soul that was once known..Amongst it was pain , love , fear, hope , resentment , joy , hesitation, and then there's the silence that comes with death..

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Six~

Broken Trails & The Birth Of A Untrained Miko

By Inuyashas Youkai

Cries soon emerged upon the the expanse of the shrine grounds awaiting to greet her, as the sun finally made it's way over the horizon. A Grandfather , and the Mother soon laid there awed eyes on the precious babe , one with the most intriguing , wise eyes . Once those eyes swayed to theirs, as their cooing voices led them to theirs , the babe's mother had her name passing within her mind like a fleeting whisper, but how , or why that had happened , when she already had her name chosen was beyond her.

~ The Nearby Well~

As if being activated by that of the muffled cries of the newborn , the old abandoned well began to hum happily , as the voice of the one from before, prior to his own descent spoke, and whispered her name the moment her first breath was taken, while his new breath was also taken thereafter..Although it was only one who had heard him ,and that was of the mother, but spoken in a voice , similar to her own, but not exactly hers, within her mind.

A magical aura was slowly emerging to surround the well , and began the long preparations for the girl to pass through it's depths , as it too, will seek to protect her while in it's presence. Unbeknownst to anyone but the well itself , as it readied itself , then without detection had destroyed many threats from within its small area of occupancy , while it borrowed the child's powers to neutralize the dangers that had come to destroy it, and until it was time for her to embrace what the well knew was her destiny, her rightful place within things to be..

It also felt what was happening on the other side , watching that of the others soon would be joining her, but because of it's position on this side it had to rely on its counterpart within that time frame to see that everything would be as it was meant to be..

~ Within The Child Itself~

A silent pulse , fluttering with that of her heart , but with a opposite beat to offset hers, and a accompanying voice to join that of a persistent beat of another drum, in a unknowns source to comfort the small child growing around it, unknowingly. Once nourishment was gained , soon the baby fell into the most peaceful slumbers knowing that the warmth , and the persistent vibrations felt against her flesh would never end , as long as that happened, she was happy.

The jewel within the child grew to love the the girls aura , just within its first feel of her, once she had been awakened. As it too sought to protect it's guardian , for the purity found within the soul it now occupied made the foreign object purr in delight for the warmth it possessed, and it was quite a change from it's last possessor , as she had grown cold , without having the knowledge or power to control it ..

Although this one had a abnormal amount of power inside her , and if not swayed to it's will, the young one could have the ability to destroy it , with that thought in mind , as well for her not being able to hurt herself in her misunderstand of her powers, the jewel had made it so , sealing away her powers to prevent any of it , without knowing that doing so would be it's downfall..

~ Nearby Influences~

In addition to the many things being at work here, there were many other assurances that time would go as it should to ensure that the girl would in time pass through that well, unknown to their past involvements of their souls. Though hidden within the depths of the forest encircling the shrine , two identies cloaked themselves in the shrouds of the dark , as they sat for the longest time, only to await for this moment to pass, and so they could begin what they were brought her to do.

Not to far away from the shrine within present Tokyo , two others were born from their precarnations , during the same duration of time the miko was, and was made to be so , in order for them to greet her in this time, as they had in the past. Others had also come but would not have as much of a impact as the ones chosen for the task , but they would remain hidden , until it was time for them to reemerge from the shadows they were placed, as it would be required when the time would surely seal itself shut ,after the girl's task itself was complete..

~ The Guardian ~

A guardian was also placed to always be in her presence within the shrine house itself , to the one's whom knew what is was ,would appear as a two tailed Nekata, one who once was the faithful companion , or in her case would be Kirara, but for now she had taken on the appearance of a typical fat house cat, named Buyo. Buyo though watched the infant while she was kept indoors , or while she slept happily within her crib, as her family too were in a deeper slumber. Though like it had in the past loved the treats that this time had offered , and in the end because the the cat's relentless need to give into its craving was the reasons for it's rather plump exterior. While in her care , Buyo observed the window , keeping watch , as it had over the slow drags of breath, and the quickened falls of the little girl's chest . When she was awake the guardian would often speak to it in a sound the infant would understand , simular to cooing but in a gentle yipping purrs, and one's only that of a intended mate of canine descent would now , whether or not the child knew it or not, nor of whom.

It mattered not , for all of those whom took part in this had known , and because of that they did what they had too , regardless if they also knew what would happen in the end , and all of them only hoped that this time , that her mate would be able to realize it before it was too late , to effectively stop what had already been from coming to pass..

~ A Darkness Brews~

Like that in the past with Naraku, a dark presence took form in the following days of Kagome's birth , and silently materialized , only to gather lingeringly over the shrine grounds. Within their spots ordained by the higher power , and placing them here, all their eyes had soon found the lingering blur drawing it's power slightly above them ..

"So it has begun, now we wait.." One of them spoke , as he said with certainty..

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Seven ~

Into Her Own

' Feeling you , but who are you ? Why do you feel so ... Something tells me that you won't hurt me ..Is that so ?'

Over time , Kagome grew with leaps , and bounds .Beginning with the toddler years , even then her curiosity had ever been the motivator to do something , and somehow she was always the most happiest outdoors . Playing outside in her sandbox , with her favorite companion Buyo, as she had become quite found of a game of burying the cat . Although the poor guardian hadn't much choice but too agree, but it didn't have to necessary like being completely covered in what was very similar to sandpaper against it's soft skin underneath the fur.

No matter how much Buyo had made it's dislike known for the playful action towards her , it wouldn't do nothing except make the little tot giggle all the more, and even harder when the cat would shake it 's feet to remove the clinging particles away from it's person.. Meowing , hissing , maybe a light nipping , or gentle scratch it would'nt matter for the child wouldn't heed it's warning , and even laughed about it in glee..

"Hmmph ! Sadistic Wench, sounds rather familiar to someone else I know fairly well , but I am glad I still have a bit more time before his torture comes about .. Her's is at least unknowingly playful, his well, he should just no better that you shouldn't do those kinds of things to helpless kitties, evil bastard!At least then I will have some reprieve when my girl here will save me from some of it.. I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if she hadn't .. I would probably be tied by the tale upon some flagpole of something while he sat laughing below at the poor fat kittie that can't escape his taunts because of her obsession for his intended's promise for treats! "

" Looks like you've given my half wit brother's approach on things some thought there cat! ?" A male 's voice soon entered that of her ears, as she now roamed the boarders of the forest awaiting the return of her charge from the trip with her family.

" Yep , for there's a lot of time to be had at the moment ..How are things out here?" Buyo asked curiously..

" Nothing's changed , but everyone is ready , waiting for the need to protect to arise, as the time will soon be near.."

"Who's keeping watch over her now..?"

"The fox kit , Shippo, and that of my brother's rival , Kouga.. While I am assured that nothing enters these ground 's while their away , as I feel it should be my duty, for the darkness still grows.."

"Do you think that it's her ?... The one whom in the end prevented him from being here now?" Buyo questioned as Kirara..

"Perhaps , but I doubt it .." The still ignorant elder Youkai emotionalessly retorted ..

~ Jumping Into The Teenage Years~

It was the start of Kagome's first day of middle school that led a rather skinny, but confident girl towards the front of the shrine , and just in time to catch the awaiting bus to take her there , knowing that her friends from the previous year would be there . Although what she didn't know that there was two others that were waiting for her arrival , and so that they could greet her once again , because the last time they weren't so lucky before she had been taken from them , as to say anything , but a silent goodbye after she had already parted..

Upon catching the sight of the younger Kagome the two that were watching excitedly cheered inside for being able to see her again , that they had not recognized that of another presence that was in their midst , as it also was lurking at her from within the crowds of students now entering. The girl that they had waited to see again after so long had finally came to pass them , as Kagome had went to greet her friends ahead of her , but of course one of the two standing by to greet her gave way to his rather unlikeable qualities as he firmy groped her butt.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" A very young rather freaked out Kagome had quickly spun around to find a rather clumbsy male suddenly collasped , and knocked out on the ground , with a near blushing young girl standing above him, glaring at him, as she giggled nervously while Kagome's eyes fell on them.

" Excuse him , he's a little shy when it comes to female that upon seeing one he falls down, and grabs for the first thing he can to prevent it ..My name is Yuka , and this is Hojo " Sango slyly introduced from the lips of the one whom she was to portray , as she now borrowed the girl' s control of her body , like Miroku had ..

It was what would be until it had been time for bodies of their own to be created, but unfortunately that wouldn't happen until the well had sealed itself away, so they were both stuck with the one's they had heard so much from the girl whom they faced now , a very long time ago.

"Oh .. Well then , since it was accidental ..I won't hold any hard feelings .. My name is Kagome ...It's a pleasure to meet you , I think ..." Kagome introduced..

It was then soon after the time for school to start, and watching Kagome leave , Sango had turned to glare upon that of the perverted monk , and leave as well with some parting words ..

"Look we waited for so long to see Kagome , after what happened the first time around ..Don't mess this up for us .. I don't know about you but I've missed her .."

" It has been quite along time since then hasn't it ? Alright in that case I will try to better control myself .. You know though we never did find out what had happened afterwards had we, to Kagome when she had just disappeared, and following that of Inuyasha.. It's like afterwards they had both suddenly over time just weren't there...Do you think they went together , back then? " Hojo asked as Miroku ..

" Probable , but doubtful.. Especially because of the fact that I heard her tears , one night before she just seem to vanish? Your right we never did find out what happened to either one of them , after what happened with Naraku, but then again we never were quite certain that he was truly destroyed either .. The whole thing seemed easier than I thought it would be, a little too easy.. "Sango asked as Yuka

"Indeed, I don't even think that Inuyasha truly believed that we actually killed him that quickly .. I could tell by his amusingly agape expression when his body was annihilated .. But Afterwords there was nothing to prove other than that Naraku had been taken care of, if we hadn't done so... I wonder what had kept him silent all this time " Hojo mused .

" I remember that , that was priceless...I don't know , but then again I wonder if I even want to think about it .. Just the thought gives me the creeps .. Though I wonder if this is what it felt like with Kikyo , and Kagome being with a part of the same half soul.. Even though our situation is different but still , for our souls to be split in two times feels rather odd , don't it ?" Yuka said as she has then held out her hand for her friend to grab so she could then yank him quickly to their next class..

"Yes my dear , I know exactly what you mean " Hojo sighed as his lingering hand dared to move towards that of Yuka , before she had gotten as to what he was getting at , moving away quickly ..

"Missed , your slow !" Yuka began to run with that of Hojo seen chasing after her to run his hand against her backside like the monk had once in the past within the Feudal Era..

"You can run but you can't hide missy !" Hojo yelled in a huskier voice unlike his own, as he rushed forth to catch the escaping woman from his grasp.

Upon coming into the class, both of them were waved in by that of Kagome herself , as she had then invited them to sit next to her. Both followed the request , after each other first gazed within each others eyes , before complying , and found one thought to be true..

' This will be most interesting to see how this all plays out, and hopefully would take on a different end unlike the one before it ..'

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Eight ~

Hidden Within The Foggy Midsts

Gazed Through Another's Eyes

From the tree overlooking the school , a form had lingered watching over Kagome , as his father-like figure had before him , but when Shippo had overheard Sango, and Miroku speaking through that of the chick Yuka , and that Hobo kid , or whatever his name was, the kit had become shocked . For the longest time he had thought they knew what happened to that of Kagome, and Inuyasha , he did , but it was a complete surprise to hear now that they hadn't especially the way they both were trying to soothe his tears after they had both disappeared, and maybe it was just something that he had hoped , so that he wouldn't have to bear the pain of losing them both like his parents before them , alone.

Looking towards the growls coming from the stupid wolf next to him , having started right after Miroku's spirit had strayed , going straight for Kagome's rump in the process, and the kit couldn't help himself , Shippo had to laugh remosefully then because it had reminded him of another that would be so jealous of the girl they now cared for..Before he could tease the wolf for his stupidity , as she hadn't even met them yet , as his eyes at the time were facing that of the skies sporting a breathtaking hue as his whisper started to say the words the kit felt a aura, and one that wasn't supposed to be here, at least not yet, not in this time..

"I kept watched like you asked , I do hope you are happy with what you had chosen , but I do hope that this time around that you do change your mind ...Things hadn't gone the way you thought they would ... I miss yo-" Shippo stopped as he turned to gaze at another that wasn't apart of the original plan , or one that they hoped anyway..

So instead of spatting profanities as he so wanted towards that of the wolf, the kit had grown serious as he asked him something that only he would hear , and in a fleeting whisper..

"Hey fleebag .. Do you sense something that isn't supposed to be here , yet ,or in this time..."

~ Silence ~

Though it wasn't quiet for long as the wolf next to him had began to release a manacing growl , as the few anomalies made themselves known to the wolf , just like it had the fox kit before him.

"Why are they here! They aren't even supposed to be here yet , or in this time !"

"This Sesshomeru can only gather that because of the way Kagome had done what she had , after the fall of my brother , that it had brought them back as well , and don't forget that Kagome was indeed connected in some way with them when she too had passed on .. Although the other I couldn't fathom because he wasn't connected with her yet, because he had met his demise before a connection with her could be truly made , even though the start of it was founded.."

"Heya popsicle what brings your chill our way..?" Shippo teased.

"Enough kit ! Don't make me remind you what Bakuseiga can do before you even get a chance to be apart of your parents awakening !"

" Just kidding .." The kit whined upon hearing his alpha's words..

"Do you actually think it's him Meru?"

"Hn... It is time that we strengthen our protection measures of the miko , for the time soon awaits , and is quickly drawing to a close.. Until we know more make sure , as included in both of you that we are to keep them away from Kagome at all costs .. We don't know what they would want from the girl this time around , if anything , but with the past involvements with them ..I would feel more assured of her safety if we play it safe than to be sorry if something should happen, and kill all chances in fixing what had once went so wrong..Especially the one who seems to carry that of our enemy's soul , that of my brother, and the one who claimed his in the last round.. This isn't good , not at all.."

"What should we do .. Should we stop them ?" Kouga asked

"Stop what they haven't done anything yet , but watch them in case they do overall , but certainly watch that wearing the scent of my brothers aura , this could become dangerous if he makes his presence known, and destroy any chances for the girl to go willingly through the well as she is destined to do so..."

"Agreed..."

"Do you think , he has noticed hers?"

"Indeed ..My brother might not understand as to why he does , but I do believe he has noticed that of his past intended 's presence here , and the fact that he reappears as a demon sort proves it .. He just hasn't figured out why he does, and let's just hope that he doesn't recall anything that he shouldn't ..

"He 's a demon ? He looks like a puny human ?" Kouga ranted quietly

" Because you should know this wolf boy , demons weren't freely known in Kagome's time , as she had said so herself , and so maybe that's why there was none known to be in existence because like us he must've found some sort of cloak to hide it from basic knowledge.." Shippo chastised sarcastically , as he teased the mutt of his present stupidity..

" How's the shrine holding up ?"

"Shrine is well protected , Sango , and Miroku are constantly with Kagome .. As long as we can keep those away from her then we should make it until it is time for her to set into the well.. Then the rest is up to them , but we will still have to look out for her in this time, but at least then my brother soon should be with her most of the time to help us chase off any threat that we come across..." Shippo mused aloud ..

"Hn..." Sesshomeru returned as he then looked down towards the one 's coming from the woodwork , and in too close proximity towards one of his pack , as in the same place was way to close ... Then the youkai with a decision made spoke again..

"As much as I hate to admit this, but I think it is time for us to as well split our souls, so that we too can assist in beefing up those who are on her side , and in the end can put more space between the others, and her .. Are you ready to become , I can't believe I am suggesting this, but Human?"

"Hell Yes ! "

"Whooo Hooo !"

"Will the two of you stop acting like heathens?

"Hell you can't blame me , especially that I have permission to keep away that dumb dog you call a brother away from my Kagome , and shit the kit hasn't seen her yet , so I can't really blame him!" Kouga cheered happily ..

"Though that might be true , but regardless Kagome is the dumb dogs mate , and we are only doing this until we complete what we are all meant to do , only in this time , or else if in the past warrants it .. Sesshomeru amended ..

Once it was decided , they too had emerged as well cloaked as humans now enrolled as new students , and having numerous classes with whom they once knew .. There was no classes, that at least one wasn't present with her, and that was certainly progress, but now all they had to do was get closer to the girl ..

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Nine ~

Between The Masses

By Inuyashas Youkai

I do yet have Inuyasha on a leash quite yet , the sexy dog keeps busting the others, and the songs there after keep fading from my grasp..

_Mayday Parade The Memory_

_You are everywhere I go .._

_Everyone I see.._

_Winters gone and I still can't sleep._

_The summers on the way.._

_At least that's what they say.._

_But these clouds won't leave.._

_Walk away .._

_I am barely breathing_

_As I am lying on the floor.._

_Take my heart.._

_As your leaving .._

_I don't need it anymore.._

_This is the memory.._

_This is the curse of having too much time .._

_To think about it..._

_This is killing me , this is the last time.._

_This is my forgiveness, this is endless.._

_No Spring has brought the rain.._

_And I still see your face..._

_And I cannot escape the past.._

_Creeping up inside.._

_Reminding me that I .._

_Can never bring you back .._

During music, a few new students had entered the class ,while Kagome , and Yuka , as Sango were rehearsing their solo's for an upcoming performance to be held at the end of the year. Although something had happened when the new students entered, and whatever it was had struck something within Kagome, once a familiar presence was felt ..

Once again like before in a once forgotten memory , one that had no pictures, no sound , only that of something felt. Amongst it was pain , love , fear, hope , resentment , joy , hesitation, and then there's the silence that comes with death.. It was something rather odd , and yet within it had bore the strong feeling to stay away from the one whom had caused it, but who was it, Kagome didn't know.. But she had known that it was one within the small crowd who had entered.

Shaking her head in response to her friend Yuka , who had questioned if she was okay , and she comfirmed that she was, if she can keep away from the one who had erupted such within her. Continuing with the song until soon it had ended, and when the cheers , and claps were made with smiling eyes, as they congratulated them on a job well done. It had become known as to whom she was too avoid , and that was of a boy named Yasha.. As it was proven by not just when he had entered the room , but when he had smiled at her with those familar eyes, and made certain when the uncomfortable feeling's only grew when she saw it.

' So your the one ...Things will be different than of the last , I assure you..' A voice whispered within her mind , but of whom said, Kagome didn't as of yet know, but will take the advice given ..

~ Something Forgotten~

Upon coming into the music room , and seeing the two performing upstage while the others had swayed , singing with them echoingly. Within the group a young male with black hair , down to his waist , and a slim , but stood with a slight muscular build next to a group of strangers had felt a little awkward until something was heard , soothing him somehow.. A voice ..

Turning towards the voice that was now bellowing out beautifully , as if it was a lullaby , only for him, but he knew that wasn't so.. As he gazed upon the young teen with her unruly slightly curly locks , dancing happily , as she sang , when a blurred misty image of a girl similar to hers had also sang like she had, but the one within his mind was older. It almost seemed as though it was something that he had dreamt about , and it wasn't the only one but one that was the longest before like the others had soon faded before he knew what it was.

Shaking his head to shake the feelings now raging through him, until a feeling of hesitation came in it's place , because he didn't want to hurt her like the thoughts in his head had swirled about told of , if he had done so , and planned his approach like he wanted too. Somehow , it was like it wasn't the right time , as something had too be done first before he would be able to speak with her , but whatever it was would occur ,though was not here , and strangely not at this time. The man Yasha seemed thankful of that though because at the time , he didn't feel that he was ready to deal with what he somehow knew was to come, anyway , but that didn't mean that he wouldn't watch out for her without anyone's knowledge, and until his presence by her side appeared to be no longer needed, Yasha would seek to protect the girl who seemed to calm him.

Being interrupted by a annoying girl that had came in with him, as her rude tapping on his shoulders while he was enjoying himself , and turning to face her , Yasha spat ..

"What the Fuck is your problem ? Don't you know it 's rather rude to interrupt someone when they are obviously trying to listen?"

"Oh .. Well I am sorrrryyyy !I will remember the next time I try to be nice to you , asshole .."

"Names Yasha Bitch ! Whats yours so I know to stay clear of your rotten stench ! ?"

" It isn't Bitch , ya ass ! Its Kikyo ! Maybe you should remember that as you kiss my ass goodbye !"

"Don't ya mean kick it wench ! I wouldn't touch that even if you paid me ?"

"Why You !"

"I only speak the truth !"

Feeling everyone's eyes upon him , and the girl currently becoming his source of growing torment , as the music had long ago ended. Though as Kagome's met his , and seeing the color of her eyes suddenly light up to brighten the room when she then smiled at him , Yasha felt the past efforts with his past annoyance had been worth it . Winking in her direction ,noticing the emerging blush , before she had soon turned , walking away..

'Soon , I will be able to be with you like I want to be , once again, just not now..' Yasha's thoughts materialized without a effort of his own..

' I can't do this again, not like before .. I won't let it happen again...' Kagome's mind formed around the decision made of the accord, not of her own..

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Ten ~

Rebirth

By Inuyashas Youkai

_Something is said , sits in my head_

_Its been there too long , it's killing me slow.._

_It's rolling around , It's pushing me down.._

_Its keeping the good part of me closed.._

_Can't you see that when I find you I find me..._

_ When I find you , Josh Radin  
><em>

Following those before , Meru , Shippo, and Kouga soon joined that of Sango , and Miroku , in there own place within the school , as the reincarnation had of Kikyo , Naraku , and Inuyasha. In Art class , all of them were asked to pick something of their choosing to create , using whatever their imagination can gain from what they had around them. With that in mind amber eyes strayed to the movements of Kagome, as some of the other students followed , when she went to gaze longingly out of the window, at a nearby tree outside..

Soon settling down upon a chair pulled up front to the window, along with some colored pencils sprawled about, Kagome then soon began to draw the image brought forth from within her head .. Another presence soon came from behind her as she drew but without speaking, only stood to observe the picture that she had chose to create. Though to the Youkai standing slightly above her, had become quite shocked at to whom she had drawn perched within the branches of the tree itself .

Inuyasha ..

' It looks as though , unconsciously .. The Miko girl knows that he is here as well..' Meru thought as his eyes continued to watch as the girls strokes soon made the portrait bleed with lively colors , just had she'd done in life..

"Beautiful , Kagome..I didn't know you can draw..." Yuka , as Sango cooed on the other side of Meru..

" Wow Kagome , thats awesome..." Shippo complimented from within their small group..

Although before Kouga , or Hojo, as Miroku were able to check it out for themselves someone had beat them to it, as another squeezed through with long hair of charcoal , and stood slightly shorter than Meru , but had some uncanny resemblance to what someone else they knew on his human nights. The young man from what they knew was named Yasha, and the name fit his reincarnation , as he tore through the group impatiently to check out the girls artwork.

But what they hadn't expected was the angry expression that soon shown on Yasha's face , as he laid his violet eyes upon the drawing of Kagome's. Even more so when he had abruptly pulled her from her chair , and dragged her out of the classroom , as that of Meru, and Kouga had soon followed, while they others stayed behind to attempt to repair the torn forgotten artwork , that now lay abandoned on the floor.

Once outside the girl was pushed into the nearby wall of lockers, just when the two sought to protecting her came to see what of the reincarnation of Inuyasha was so upset about, by the seemingly harmless drawing. That was until the man who now glared angrily upon the girl both Meru , and Kouga had removed from his grasp..

"Excuse me , what is your problem ?" Meru Roared ..

"Yea stupid ! You go around roughin up all the girls ?"

" No.. I don't .. Only those who are nosey , and can't stay the hell out of things that doesn't concern them .." Yasha growled..

Kagome gasped " I'am sorry I didn't mean to offend, but it wasn't you who I was drawing..."

"Then Who?" Yasha demanded sarcastically ..

" Kagome , go back to class with Sango , Kouga , and myself will be returning soon , after we teach this one the error of his ways.." Meru directed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! I 'm not done talking to you Bitch !" Yasha objected..

"I think you have more things to worry about here that a human wench , and if you listen I think we can explain that too you.." Kouga threatened , as he then slammed his fist into the nearby wall..

"I am listening..."

"Your a demon , are you not ...?" Meru smirked knowingly

"None of your business, I just wanted to know who the wench was drawing if it wasn't of me !" Yasha spat.

"Certainly I will tell you , under the condition that you from now on stay away from Kagome.." Meru offered.

"I won't be told what to do , but I will say you won't have any problems with me staying away from that freaky bitch , totally not my type.." Yasha answered.

"Really, well .. As long as we understand each other..." Kouga ammended.

"So out with it so I can get back to what I consider so much worth more my time.."

"The picture that Kagome was drawing was a picture-.. " Kouga started..

" Of my brother..." Meru finished..

" Your brother's a demon ..?" Yasha questioned curiously.

"Tsk Tsk , Now who is getting into things they shouldn't ..." Kouga snickered..

"I mean no harm by it , I 'am as well .. I was only curious.. Why would she draw your brother, aren't you alittle pissed that some psycho chick is obsessing over one of your pack?"

" Why would he care ? ! It was her intended mate..." Kouga laughed.

"Wow, sorry .. I didn't know ... Why isn't he hear to say this himself .. I mean if he was I probaly wouldn't have over reacted as I had .. It's just.." Yasha muttered..

"You were afraid that she would expose your secret?" Meru mused aloud..

"Well yea, actually.." Yasha confirmed..

" Your secret's safe , as she isn't like that, neither are we, as long as you stay out of our way. Not that it is any business of yours but the reason that my brother isn't with us is because he had passed on sometime ago ,and now within are pack , another worthy of her will stand in his place..." Meru stated..

"Oh .. I am so sorry .. I didn't mean .. Will she be okay ? I didn't know ..I will make sure to appologize to her-" Yasha rambled..

"No you won't ! We will take care of it as we have .. Just stay away, and she'll be fine !" Kouga warned..

"Okay .. Okay !" Yasha said quickly with his hands waving , as they were raised to soothe the fears that he wouldn't..

"Another thing , a secret for a secret ... You disclose anything of ours , we will release yours..." Kouga stated seriously ..

"Fine by me I have better things to worry about..." Yasha said before running back to class..

Once he had left them , both Meru , and Kouga released the clenching hold they each had on their cheeks , as they found they had a considerable hard time retraining themselves with what they just saw..

"Damn your brother's become a complete wuss ! Fuck , I didn't think I'd ever see the day when he would act so... So.." Kouga snickered..

" So weak ...? It's the result getting your ass burned in hell , no doubt.. Though if we were truly one of this time , we've would've been great .. What was that word we heard the other day wolf , when one pushes around other weak kids ?"

"Bullies?" Kouga answered..

"Indeed we would've made such bullies on the weak.." Meru confirmed..

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

The Fallen Blooms, Broken Trails, &Bloodcrusted Falls Once Mine

~ Chapter Twelve ~

Discovering One Of The Three To Avoid Lived In The Backyard

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was the week of her birthday , and of course today was no different than the rest in seeing Buyo lazing about in her room guarding over where she slept in the promise for the safety of course but it was always icing on the cake to receive the delicious treats that Kagome gives when the fat cat does something good. Therefore when the nearby alarm went off the feline knew that it was time to wake the girl up in time for where she goes off to carrying all of those books that she does so often, and to the cat's confusion it hadn't figured out how her master in this time does it . This was because it had in fact tried to pull it , the mighty carry all back pack, with all it's weight , as it came down to it must be just one of those things never understood just like her previous master , Sango.

Continuing on to rub against her sleeping young mistress , and hearing a pretty good impression of a growl , only telling her frustrations towards the not wanting to wake up so early, but knew she had too else she'd be late.

"Alright , I 'am up I'am up!" Kagome moaned, while swatting at midair , just as a plump kitty nearly escaped her unclawed swipe.

"Meoooowww" The rather obese feline caught drueling greedily over such abundance of yummy treats hopefully received by her for intense matters , and purposes , new master, but there were others not far who had heard something quite different than what was heard in the open.

" Hey watch it sadistic wench , that was almost my head you nearly clearly clobbered off in your haste in showing your dislike for mornings now get up , lazy human!" was expressed through her sneering meows as the plump cat snuggled its head against her so that her mouth could possibly receive a mouthful of fur ,and whiskers in payment for the present treatment her master gave , along with its clawed appendage pawing at Kagome's nose.

" Okay , Mom .. A few minutes more , and I promise I'll be ready .." A response coated with sleepy sweetness broke through the room then , and in annoyance the one in the room with her had decided that it was time to bring in the big guns at this time , once again to arouse her non active , and not responsive mistress.

It was then the cat for the moment leapt off the bed , and out of the opened window , onto the branch of the nearby . Lugging around all its fluffy flubber , Buyo then smirked at the sight thought within his mind prior coming to light , going along with its plan presently , as a bird was settled within the trees branches , chirping happily , and it was this that in its mind would definitely wake the wench up , albeit a little disgusted , but still had the job done. Once having the prize in its mouth , then heading into the bedroom window again , as the cat breathlessly jumped again onto the bed with morbid thoughts regarding the one who still densely laid sleeping , unawares to the cruel intentions the dear defenseless kitty had planned outside her little dreamland. Chucking a short purr in grotesque delights , as the surprise was placed on her cheek wiggling , and moving about , while Buyo or Kirara merely watched smiling evilly in appreciation of the new-found entertainment.

Watching then as the lazy attempts at getting the feeling of being tickled to seize went unfazed within the still swerving movement upon her face moving up towards her nose, and when her eyes opened widening, with her mouth agape at the thing that was now meeting her eyes , squirming just in front of her sights. It was with the action that occurred following that the cat was fighting against its warring body only craving to fall to the ground , busting up laughing , when her mistress had then screamed while flailing her arms all over the place in efforts of knocking the harmless little worm off of her, so much that somehow moved closer to the edge , and flinching almost out of her bed , as it was rtealized how close to being tossed out of bed by her own actions , she actually was.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes , then hesitantly lazily crawled from the warm cocoon made from the coverings now thrown upon her bed , as she proceeded the unwanted departure into the fairly chilly bedroom, and headed towards the shower with the much needed pile , nestled in her hands of her essentials to do so. Turning on the knobs to start warming the water to its perfect temperature , then while it was getting hotter , she went to settle the items held upon the sink , hung up her bathrobe , and by that time since the inviting steam lured her to the steady massage from the invigorating downpour of liquid , had lastly went in past the curtain to enjoy the comfort to her sore muscles had to offer. Picking up a loofah , and lathering with soap , then scrubbing the dirt from her body , then while rinsing afterward , began working on her hair when unexpectedly the water went into shooting icicles instead of the relaxing hot midst it had not long prior, with a sound strangely enough sounding like a toilet flushing in the background.

Ack Fucking hell , Souta ! I am gonna Kill You !"

" Sorry sis , gotta go ! Cya !" The known pitter patterings of feet running in a hurry out of the room had expectantly followed, as the one being repeatedly attacked with soap burning her eyes from the intrusion was too busy in finding a solution to stop the constant burn .

Upon hearing the screams , Buyo had found itself scurrying past the bedroom in its choice to find out what it was who had Kagome upset once more instead of the sleep its body craved from moving such proof around , in its love for the girls loving praise with the possibilities of showered treats. Although , what the feline found , was a blur rushing past containing two , and only catching on as the glimpse was seen in the doorway , as to it was , while it followed trying to catch another breath from all the running around, but had trailed along after anyway. It was when coming towards the old well house when the cat arrived , and the others watching nearby watching the siblings antics , as the blur faded, leaving one obviously frightened Kagome, shying away from the confronted sight , in addition to leaving many confused , even the younger sibling . Although a answer came , but not one any could expect , and it was with this that the present situation , combined with their cause to protect the miko until is was time to go back, just was realized that it was just made more difficult than anyone anticipated..

"No.. No, not again.. Iam sorry I can't .. Not when I feel , so... I cannot explain it but now seeing it everything about it within me tells me to stay away..." Kagome whispered through her silent tears , then tore away running faster than it took her to arrive, she disappeared through the trees back towards the house.

TBC..


End file.
